


新年快樂(R76)

by tiki999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiki999/pseuds/tiki999
Summary: 死神與76的新年大禮
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	新年快樂(R76)

在漆黑的街道奔跑，生命值只剩下一半，生化立場已經使用過，正在四處尋找補包，他一頭白髮，但體力依舊能夠讓他走到小店裡面，在樓梯中尋找補包，他聽到外頭不斷的爆炸聲，他知道隊友又被送回重生點了，他還不想重新來過。

可惡……這是怎樣，亂成一團，明明敵對沒有補師，但為什麼無法突破重圍？

他真心不解，而沒想到爬上樓梯後，在二樓遇到敵方的源氏，嚇到把旋風火箭打在他身上，那人的屍體慢慢消失，士兵停下來喘氣，沒想到補包又被強走了，而源氏應該早把他的資料傳給其他敵友了，他在考慮該走哪個方向。

“士兵76，小咖啡屋二樓”

訊息牆出現這個畫面，看著大家的定位，應該是死神距離最近，而雷耶斯笑了笑，正趕往咖啡屋的二樓。

「傑克，你沒事吧？」突然傳來慈悲的聲音。

「沒事，你們先攻，我在後面確保。」 士兵從另一頭走下樓，終於找到補包，頭腦恢復清醒後，他終於與隊友重新集合。

這時的死神，來到咖啡廳二樓，知道自己晚了一步，發出不滿的哼呼聲，他發現地板上的血漬，蹲下用爪子摸了摸，開心的聞了一下，看似相當滿意味道。

這時，時間只剩下六十秒，感覺應該快到終點，推車的任務終於可以卸下，萊茵哈特舉起盾，將許多攻擊和敵隊都擋下，他的笑聲代表他相當喜歡享受這場戰爭，後頭的慈悲是很好的輔助，看來都已經穩定下來。

死神依舊在敵對後頭神遊，他的隊友感覺有點火大。

「死神，你在幹嘛，去切後排好嗎？哈囉？」 「不會玩就不要在那邊……」

他一腳踩碎通話器，他決定自己行動，他知道他的目標從來不是贏，而是…… 奪命女將慈悲暴頭那一刻，士兵76馬上確認位置，追上高塔，不到三兩下，奪命女就被送回重生點，大局已定，雖然少了一名補師，但還是可以好好保持平衡，他站在屋頂看著隊友，一邊確認後方的狀況。

「你是來殺我的嗎？」 對方沒有回答，一團黑霧無聲無息跑到他的後方，化為一名黑衣使者。

「你將我殺了，對這局結果已經沒有一絲改變……」

「我從不想要贏……」 他突然纏上士兵的腰，他感受到他的冰冷，沒辦法感受到一絲生氣。

「你要……」嘴巴被爪子遮住，死神吻上他的脖子。 「仔細聽……」他在士兵耳邊低語，耳朵一陣酥麻。 死神感受到從傑克身上的溫暖，是人體的溫暖，是他多年來一直渴望的東西，他想要這股溫暖一直延續下去。 “5……2、1” 「新年快樂，童子軍，好戲現在才正要開始。」他戲謔的笑了笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 人物不屬於我，屬於暴雪娛樂  
> 配對R76，人物些微OOC


End file.
